One common type of closure which has received extensive use is the closure known as the snap-type hinge cap which includes a first part adapted to interengage with the open neck of a container, a second part forming a cap and an integral hinge interconnecting the first and second parts. A typical closure of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,916.
With the increase in emphasis on making packages tamper indicating or tamper evident, it may be required that that tamper evident feature be applied, if possible, to a closure with a snap-type hinge cap. The first part which interengages with the open neck of the container can be provided with tamper indicating devices such a shrink band or as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,893, 4,418,828, and 4,669,623.
However, as far as I am aware, no satisfactory tamper indicating construction has been provided for indicating tampering with respect to the first and second parts of such a closure.
Accordingly among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tamper indicating closure and package of the snap-type hinge cap; which is simple and inexpensive; which can be readily applied; and which will provide effective tamper evident features.
In accordance with the invention, a tamper indicating device in the form of a locking ring is formed and connected by a integral hinge with either the first or second part of the closure and is adapted to be folded into position between the first and second part when the closure is first closed. Upon being closed, the locking ring will project beyond the periphery of the two parts and will provide an indication that the closure has not been tampered with. In order to provide access to the contents, the tear strip will need to be torn at the hinge line of the locking ring to the closure part.